


Blood Moon

by NegativeDiva



Series: Moonlight [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blood moon, Fluffy, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Tokiya wakes up with a desperate Reiji calling him. Otoya disappeared and he doesn't know where he went, it's up to Tokiya to find the redhead.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Until now, this was the biggest one I wrote for this series???
> 
> I pretend to do a lot more tho, so I don't know who is going to beat this one.
> 
> Again, sorry for the rush and sorry if it's a bit OOC. Hope you Enjoy, it ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

It wasn't usual for him to wake up in the middle of the night like this, however the desperate shake of Reiji had brought him to open his eyes.

The senior seemed worried and once he spoke the name of the redhead who slept under him, he probably wouldn't take this seriously.

Tokiya woke up in a hurry and went down of his bed only to see the bed empty. It looked like someone had got inside but went out, so Otoya was there before... 

Where he could be now. 

The brunette by his side barely held himself up, with so many jobs he had been doing and having to pull together a team that barely worked together was really a lot, so he laid Reiji back on the bed and promised to bring the redhead to their room really soon. 

He bursted out of the room worried about his partner, thinking about the worst and trying to erase those thoughts from his head as they popped up, where Otoya could be.

It didn't take ten minutes of research to see a red hair next to the lake. He remembers how he always went there to think when he was having trouble, but now seem someone found his special spot. 

Slowly he approached the boy, who now he could see was holding his guitar, playing a tune that he doesn't remember hearing before. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Tokiya's voice startled the boy, that seeing his roommate being illuminated by the moonlight like this made him blush. He shook his head and moved a bit so he could sit by his side and soon he came back to play the tune he was playing before, this time accompanied by Tokiya's humming voice.

After sometime playing, he looked to his friend once again, there was no way he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful Tokiya was, the natural shine of the moonlight illuminating his pale skin, lighting his features, reflecting on the blue eyes, everything about Ichinose Tokiya was definitely perfect.

"Is beautiful, isn't it?" He said with a soft voice, now with the blue eyes looking at him. Otoya just nodded his head, looking down to avoid showing his friend how much he was blushing. "When I'm feeling stressed with work, I usually come here to calm down... Is there anything bothering you?" The older one now looked to him with a worried look

"No, I just..." The redhead directed his head to the moon, slowly being bathed in a red color "Wanted to see this happen..."

Remembering now, Tokiya got reminded of hearing about this event happening. He didn't mind much when he heard it, but seeing how Otoya was interested on it, maybe he could give it a shoot. He felt like the redhead wasn't being totally honest with him, but maybe slowly he could open himself.

They spent some more minutes watching the moon turn into a red color, capturing the attention of the redhead like if it was something from another world. Otoya's innocence was something beautiful, even if the boy annoyed him sometimes being just like a hyped puppy, it was something that also he admired and appreciated on him, even after so many years working in such a cruel world, Otoya was able to maintain his pure and innocent child-like personality.

"I always thought..." He started talking, taking Tokiya out of his thoughts "... That Tokiya was like the moon. Beautiful, elegant..."

"... You did?" Otoya nodded his head

"When I heard about it, I first thought about how beautiful was going to be, see the moon in a different color... And... How much I wanted to see it with you..." He said with his cheeks turning a really bright shade of red 

"... So..." Tokiya started with a serious tone but as his voice kept saying the phrase, it changed completely "You wanted to see the moon turn red, with your moon next to you, who is a redhead?" He chuckled a little as he said this, but the thought of it was quite funny.

"Tokiya, you're mean!" Otoya pouted going closer to him, letting himself be wrapped around Tokiya's arms and be given a small kiss on the head

"You could had called me..."

"You were asleep when it started, I didn't want to bother..."

"Otoya, you are never a bother..."

It didn't take much for the redhead to fall asleep on the warm embrace of Tokiya, making him have to carry Otoya back to the room, together with his guitar on the back. 

Tokiya gave a last look to the red moon and a smile formed in his face before going back to the dorms.

He should thank the moon one day for giving him this opportunity.


End file.
